Os en pagaille
by smile-of-fairy
Summary: Qu'est ce que ces Os en Pagaille? Et bien, il s'agit tout simplement d'un recueil d'os écrit pour un défi de Fairies Fans. Dernière réponse postée: "J'ai encore des devoirs .. " - Fukuro / Ikaruga / Devoirs.
1. Os n1 : Pour une peluche

**« OS EN PAGAILLE - **#1- POUR UNE PELUCHE »

* * *

**Rating :** K+  
** Thème: **Colère  
** Personnages :** Chelia & Sagittarius  
** Univers :** celui d'Hiro Mashima  
** Résumé :** Bordel ! Pourquoi elle ne touchait pas cette cible ! Il lui fallait cette peluche, et elle l'aura, à n'importe quel prix !  
** Note: **Bon ... c'est ma première réponse à un défi ..Et … Il y en aura surement d'autres. Personnellement, je l'aime bien celui là, mais à vous d'en juger vraiment ~

_** Défi du forum: Fairies Fans.**_

_~ Bonne lecture ~_

* * *

**« Pour une peluche »**  
_  
_  
_Bordel ! Pourquoi elle ne touchait pas cette cible ! __... C'était bien son jour dit donc. Déjà que depuis ce matin elle n'avait pas arrêté de tomber ..._

_Chelia soupira, déposant l'arc sur le comptoir de bois. C'était au moins la vingtième fois qu'elle tentait de toucher cette peluche, ce gros nounours rose et blanc. Il était tellement mignon ! __En plus de tout ça, elle avait beau avoir demandé à plusieurs mages qui passaient par là de l'aider, mais, aucun d'eux n'avaient ne serait-ce frôler la peluche. Elle tapa du pied, la colère ayant pris possession de son visage. Elle n'allait donc jamais le toucher c'est ça ? __Elle fronça les sourcils, il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un qui pourrait absolument l'aider... C'est ça ! Oui, elle eut une idée, une magnifique idée ... __Bon, il fallait d'abord qu'elle se calme si elle voulait aller le voir, car dans cet état, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment demander un service...__La chasseuse de dieu se dirigea alors dans la foule de mage. Crocus avait organisé , pour fêter la fin des jeux inter magiques, une sorte de festival regroupant toutes les guildes pour une journée, dans la joie et la bonne humeur ambiante. La rose cherchait du regard la personne qui pourrait lui sauver la vie, du moins, façon de parler. _

_Il y avait pleins de stands avec des activités totalement différentes les unes que les autres, allant de la traditionnelle pêche à la ligne, au stand de restaurations, passant par le stand de jeux de magies. Il y avait même une maison hantée pour les différents couples de mage, et c'était d'ailleurs impossible d'y rentrer sans être avec une deuxième personne. On pouvait déjà apercevoir Juvia qui essayait de tirer Grey à l'intérieur de cette attraction, tandis que cette dernière se faisait elle-même tirer par le deuxième mage de glace, Lyon. Quand Chelia le vit, elle sentit une grande jalousie monter en elle envers Juvia. Elle en avait de la chance la mage d'eau ! Lyon était complètement à ses pieds...__Elle rentra alors dans une personne, et tomba une nouvelle fois, sur les fesses. On lui tandis une main, qu'elle attrapa, une grimace plaqué sur les lèvres. __Chelia se releva donc, dépoussiéra son fessier et regarda son « sauveur ». Dieu qu'elle avait de la chance sur le coup ! C'était exactement cette personne qu'elle cherchait ! Elle en avait vu plusieurs se balader alors lui aussi devait être en « quartier libre ». Elle lui prit les deux mains dans les sienne et le regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux. _« - Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service, s'il te plait Sagittarius ! »  
_  
__Il ne pouvait pas répondre négativement à la demande de la petite fille si mignonne devant lui. Il acquiesça, hochant sa tête de haut en bas, tout en essayant de ne pas abimer la tête de cheval de son costume, qui c'était déchirée il y a peu. Elle lui expliqua son problème tout en l'attirant vers le stand de tir à l'arc. C'était son dernier espoir... __Elle paya son tour et donna l'arc à l'esprit de Lucy. Il tenta alors lui aussi, ce que personne n'avait encore réussit. L'esprit du sagittaire se concentra sur la peluche. Normalement, il l'avait à coup sur ! Il tira lentement sur la corde, tout se jouait sur la précision, de l'intensité et surtout de l'axe du tir... Il pointa la peluche, ferma un des ses yeux, alignant sa flèche en direction de sa cible et ne pensa qu'a cette dernière. Il lâcha la pression maintenue sur le bout de bois de la flèche, l'envoyant tout droit sur le nounours. Chelia regardait attentivement le tir mais ne put pas en apercevoir un seul instant tellement il lui avait été impossible de distinguer la flèche, sa rapidité dépassant tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer.__Elle regardait le visage de Sagittarius se décomposer au fur et a mesure. Elle tourna sa tête en direction de la peluche et fut totalement frustré. La flèche... Elle était planté dans le mur, a seulement quelques centimètres de l'ourson. Elle entendit Sagittarrius grogner et partir, énervé, c'était la première fois qu'il ne touchait pas sa cible. Elle n'était pourtant pas loin du tout ! Shelia reprit l'arc dans ses mains pour essayer une énième et surtout dernière fois, il lui restait une seconde chance après tout dans ce tour. Elle était tout aussi énervée que tout à l'heure, même un archer comme l'esprit n'avait pas réussit à le toucher. Qu'est ce qu'il avait de si spécial, ce n'était qu'un simple nounours rose ! Elle ne pensa même pas à viser correctement l'objet qui occupait ses pensées depuis maintenant belle lurette et tira. Elle posa l'arc, ne regardant même pas si elle avait oui ou non réussit et se retourna. __Elle commençait à partir quand, on l'interpela. Le jeune homme qui s'occupait du stand l'avait suivi. Il avait dans ses mains le gros nounours. Il lui tendit et rajouta : _« - Félicitation ! Tu es la première à le toucher ! Tu peux le ramener chez toi maintenant ! ».  
_  
__Il repartit, aussi vite qu'il était venu. Laissant Chelia et la grosse peluche dans ses bras. La jeune fille sourit, elle avait vraiment réussi à le toucher alors ! ... Elle pourra enfin allez l'offrir à sa cousine. Cherry adorait les nounours rose, vous savez, les marionnettistes raffolent de ce genre de jouet. Elle pouvait maintenant allez lui offrir pour son anniversaire !_

* * *

Des avis ^^ ?

_**Prochain tirage :**_

◊ **Thème** Devoir

◊ **Personnages :** Ikaruga & Fukuro

◊_ FINI _◊


	2. Os n2 : J'ai encore des devoirs

**« OS EN PAGAILLE - **#2- **J'AI ENCORE DES DEVOIRS..**. »

**◊ Rating :** K+  
**◊ Personnages :** Fukoro & Ikagura  
**◊ Thème :****_**_ Devoirs.  
**◊ Univers :**celui d'Hiro Mashima.  
**◊ Résumé :** /  
**◊ Note:** Perso ... J'en suis pas très fière, j'ai déjà fait mieux, mais tant pis ! ~ Bonne lecture ~

* * *

**« J'ai encore des devoirs ... »**

_**« Un moutons ... Sept moutons ... soixante-dix-neuf moutons ... deux cent trente-cinq moutons ... quatre cent un Ikagura.. Quatre cent deux.. Ikagura ... Ikagura ?! »**_

_"- Fukuro ?! "  
_  
Il sursauta, sortant de son sommeil profond, où gambadaient des moutons. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une armée entière d'Ikagura envahisse, jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent le déranger, le paisible enclos, faisant alors disparaître un à un les petits animaux blancs.

_"- Comment oses-tu t'endormir alors que je suis depuis tout à l'heure en train de t'expliquer, en vain, ton exercice ! S'exclama une jolie jeune fille, aux cheveux longs et roses habillé d'un kimono."_

D'habitude elle était calme mais là... Là ! Fukuro aurait bien préféré retourner aux pays des moutons pour éviter de se confronter à la dénommée Ikagura...  
Non mais quelle idée, quelle idée il avait eu d'aller lui demander un coup de main. Il aurait mieux valut qu'il le fasse tout seul dans ce cas là. En plus de ça, elle ne faisait que parler, vite qui plus est. Trop vite pour qu'il puisse suivre attentivement. Elle avait aussi l'air de s'exprimer dans une langue totalement inconnue pour le 'Hibou' qui la regardait en essayant de traduire ses dires.  
_  
"- Excuses-moi Ikagura mais ... Je crois bel et bien que j'ai arrêté de suivre à partir du moment où tu m'as dit: "Attends, je vais t'expliquer." Dit-il en se frottant d'une manière stupide, l'arrière de son crâne."_

Il se foutait d'elle là ?! Ikagura le regarda, dégoûtée et assez énervée, pour ne pas dire aux bord de péter un câble. Elle croisa les bras et regarda durement son ami.

_"- Si c'est comme ça, je ne t'aide plus ! "_

C'est ainsi qu'elle repartit.. Laissant Fukuro et sa feuille vierge face a lui. Il prit lentement la plume et la trempa dans l'encrier. Il la ressortit, le bout à présent teinté de noir et commença à écrire son prénom en haut à gauche de la feuille, respectant aussi le fait qu'il devait le mettre dans la marge. Il écrivit ensuite son âge et puis, au centre de la feuille, sur la première ligne, se mit à écrire: "Français". Il avait écrit ça dans une écriture qui fut en soit, sa plus belle, mais qu'il aurait aimé bien plus calligraphique que ça ... Il regarda le questionnaire face à lui et relu la consigne.

**"Dans un développement de deux paragraphes, relié par un connecteur logique, vous montrerez que le Français est important aussi bien à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Chaque paragraphe proposera un argument accompagné de plusieurs citations expliquées que nous avons vu en cours."**

Ce devoir allait d'être d'un ennuie pas possible. Il n'avait même pas envie de le faire, déjà qu'il comprenait à peine un mot sur deux de la consigne.  
Pourquoi avait-il choisit de prendre des cours de Français déjà ? Ah oui .. Parce que Ikagura trouvait qu'il n'était pas assez bon ... Pff ... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle vienne mettre ses pieds la ou il ne faut pas.. Il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé et à cause d'elle, il se coltinait depuis cinq longs mois un professeur de français..

Fukuro rouspéta, tout en commençant tout de même son développement, dans sa barbe..

_"- .. Foutu Ikagura !"_

* * *

Des avis ^^ ?

**Prochain tirage :**  


◊ **Thème:** Bonbon

◊ **Personnages :** Jenny Rearlight & Kain Hikaru

◊ **FINI** ◊


End file.
